I Knew It
by MyRainingDropsOfTeal
Summary: "AH HA! Your hair is dyed!  I knew it!  Next time, just don't lie.  Because I know just these things, Sam."


**Title:** I Knew It

**Summary:** "AH HA! Your hair _is _dyed! I knew it! Next time, just don't lie. Because I _know _these things, Sam."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee... *weeps*

**A/N:** Just a little idea that Dreaming-of-a-Nightmare helped put into words for me, as I didn't have enough patience to. :P Even though she wrote out my idea, we decided to post it on my profile because she said she had way too many stories posted on her account already. I LOVE YOU DREAMING-OF-A-NIGHTMARE! ^_^ *hugs*

* * *

><p>"All right, everyone! Split off into partners and you can study your own hair and the provided animal hair samples under the microscopes! Remember, in real forensic science, they determine which is animal and which is human based on the thickness and visibility of the medulla. But if you can't see the medulla, then that means the hair is dyed," the Forensics 101 teacher, Mrs. Dee, instructs to her class of junior and senior high school students.<p>

Being the only other person in the class who Kurt knew (and because this seemed like a great opportunity to prove himself correct), the soprano walks over to one Sam Evans.

"Would you like to be my partner? And this time it's easier than singing a duet, I promise."

"Oh, uh… sure. To be honest, I was going to ask you, Kurt; I mean, you're, like, the only guy I know in here. It's mostly seniors," Sam answers as he gathers up his packet and moves to a lab table with the samples and microscopes.

Kurt drags a dangling outlet from its coil on the ceiling. He plugs in the microscope and makes sure that he's the first person to use it. Smirking lightly, he nods in agreement and crosses his legs as he seats himself on one of the stools. "Hair, please," he says as politely and least-bossy as possibly, but there's still that demanding air about him. "We have to examine our own hairs first."

"Oh, right. Uh… can we use yours?" Sam asks, patting his hair down nervously.

Kurt narrows his eyes at Sam before smiling. "Sure we can." Kurt bends down to grab his shoulder bag, then digs through it to find his hairbrush. "I have one favor to ask you though." Kurt then looks up at Sam, flashing his big, blue, puppy eyes. "Please let me fix your hair first? Your Bieber flip is less than perfect."

"Umm, sure? And, just to let you know, I had this hair style before Bieber came around and stole it from me, thank you very much."

Kurt nodded before proceeding to comb Sam's hair with his brush, trying to hide his smirk. After Kurt was done, he told Sam to go and get him a pencil to use, as he forgot his in his locker. Rolling his eyes, Sam turned and started to walk to where he left his book bag.

After checking to see if Sam was paying attention to him, Kurt quickly searched his brush for one of Sam's hairs, then put it on one of the slides.

After adjusting and readjusting the lens, Kurt suddenly stands from his stool and points an accusatory finger at Sam when he came back from fetching a pencil. "AH HA! Your hair _is _dyed! A natural blonde like Mrs. Dee would have a broken or thin medulla, but yours isn't even there! It's solid yellow! I _knew _you dyed your hair, Sam Evans! You can't fool a guy like me."

"Shh, shh! Not so loud!" the not-so-natural-after-all blond remarks embarrassingly. He sighs loudly. Quietly, he confesses, "Look, yeah, I dye my hair, okay? My natural color is a disgusting ashy/dirty blond, and I don't like it. It's not the awesome platinum blond it used to be, so I tried to make sure that before I started coming to school here, I dyed it back to the color I had as a kid."

Kurt grins triumphantly. "Well, Sam," he says with a light pat on the other boy's back, "I'm glad you told me. But next time, just don't lie, okay? Because I _know _these things."

A/N: A 'medulla,' if you don't know, is like the "core" of a strand of hair. It's located in the center beneath the scales/outer layers, and it looks like a line going down the middle. It can be dashed or full, but it always shows unless your hair is dyed, like stated in this little drabble. ^_^


End file.
